Underneath the Innocence
by SnowyCursedRain
Summary: Beyond BirthdayXOc. Mature just to be safe.One-shot until I decide otherwise. Beyond tried to kill the girl, he really did; she just wouldn't do it though. She just stared at him, smiling that innocent smile, teasing him without words.


AN: Well hello whoever's reading this! This one was inspired by a good *cough*close*cough* friend of mine. Weird since this is kinda...*cough* Anyway~ I hope you all like it! I'd also like to know if you'd want me to continue with this seeing as it's possible for me to do so. R&R ^^

(I do NOT own Beyond Birthday, Death Note, or anything remotely close to those things. Though the girl used in this does belong to me.)

* * *

The girl was dead; the evidence of her murder was everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, they were all covered with the sticky red substance that still spewed from her veins. He himself was covered with her blood, yet there she was, blinking steadily at them as if it was an ordinary thing to be killed. The man didn't understand. Who was this girl?

He knew she was supposed to die. It was right there above her head, floating carelessly, mocking him. He had watched, had planned, had followed her so carefully, and had killed her. He had it down so _perfectly_. So why was she not dead?! Did he act to soon? Was the date not the one above her head? No that couldn't be it…He had checked the calendar at the train station! So what was it?

"If you're done…I'd like to ask a question." The voice, the melodic voice that was almost perfect, almost gullible enough for him to believe that he hadn't killed her, hadn't dug his blade into her arms and throat. Almost, but not completely. There was just the tiniest hint of cheerfulness, the smallest concoction of wickedness, in her tone that suggested devilish intent and teasing yet to come. Yet, despite the inner voices in the back corners of his mind, he found himself turning his head to the child, found himself letting go of the hair that he had unconsciously pulled to the point where his skull began to ache slightly.

"What?" He spat at her angrily; he didn't have time for questions. He had to kill her, had to make sure she stayed dead, "What do you want, child?"

And she smiled at him. A grin filled to the brim with giddiness; he could see her white teeth were coated with the rusted color of blood. Then there was nothing but her voice filling the bathroom of the underground station,

"Why did you try to kill me?"

He supposed he had suspected she would ask him that. Heck, maybe all his victims would have asked him that if they had had a chance. It didn't exactly mean that he had to enjoy answering the enquiry though.

He growled low in his throat and began to pace, back and forth, back and forth. His feet scoffed the ground; he dully noted that he would have to destroy his shoes later as he began to lick at his fingers instinctively. His plan had taken a wrong turn, he shouldn't be there, but he had to make sure she stayed dead.

"I didn't think you'd live." A scoff in response, "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't…"

"Why are you alive?" What was he doing? He wasn't ever supposed to speak to his prey. It was the unspoken rule. The number one rule! And there he was, breaking it. L would mock him if he ever found out-

"How should I know?"

"I killed you!" He shouted then, slamming his fists into the wall behind her head. He could feel the monster struggling to break free of its cage; he could feel it banging in the back of his cage, screaming to be released. Oh, how he wanted to let it go, to let it take over his being. But that would mean defeat, a torturous downfall that would lead to his demise. He couldn't let it out.

The flaxen-haired female just blinked at his outburst though. She was a calm thing, he would know. When he had slithered into the restroom of the sleepy station and dug his knife out, the girl had done little but widen her eyes. The look of miniscule terror on her face had been just enough for him to take pleasure in the torment he caused her…just enough. She hadn't screamed when he dug the blade deep into her breast. She hadn't even closed her eyes. The look on her face was simply that of a blissful blank canvas, filled with the infamous look of defeat. He had loved it; all his other kills had been so loud and…well…loud. But-

Suddenly he found himself drowning in two oceans that drowned him in a teasing light. The youth had noticed his inner conflict with ease and had come forward off the wall with her smirk still plastered across her innocent face. Her golden hair stuck to the sides of her face with her and gave her an impression of a child that had managed to steal a cookie and had not gotten caught. It almost struck the man as…, "cute"

"It's not healthy to zone out, you know?" This caused him to growl.

"Tell me how you're alive!"

"You _really_ want to know?"

Deep red orbs glared back at the maiden. He couldn't take it any longer; he _had_ to know. He must know! It would drive him closer to the monster inside; it would drive him closer to _insanity_. His mind was hanging by a thread; his heart was jumping into his throat. And all because one imprudent _girl_ wouldn't die!

She leaned closer, so close he could feel her breath close upon his ear. So close he could smell the faintest hint of strawberries, making his mouth water dangerously. So close he could feel himself falling

Ever

So

Slowly

…

"It's called a Shinigami, darling. I'm already dead."

Had he been played? Was there someone smarter than him? Did this girl in front of him beat his intelligence level? What could he say? How was he to go about killing a god of death?

"Speechless? It is a surprise isn't it? I didn't expect it either…Guess that's what I get for using that cursed death note even if it was only one time…What can I say though-"

"Enough," He jabbed at one of the girl's wounds, right above the heart, right above the one place that held the sweet liquid that the monster craved. He poked at it, watching her face distort into a look of confusion as he brought the slimy finger back to his mouth-it was surprisingly sweet. He watched her face as he licked at the gore, watched her smile innocently, though now he knew of her true self. He loved it all.

It was the perfect opportunity, the best way he could get back at his rival. It was almost hysterical how extraordinary of a chance it was. And all he had to do was ask.

"Help me." Words he wouldn't normally utter fell from his blood coated lips. Yet, despite the distinct feeling of weakness, he felt proud of himself. He felt…happy?

"And why should I help you?"

"You have to kill to live, no?"

The look on her face was delightful. Realization, glee, and worry all rolled into one messy little package. Oh, how he loved it. How he- No he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature or his will to do such a thing. He couldn't possibly…love?

"Oh yes! However, if you die…well I can't help you."

If only she knew. If only she knew how in the dark she was to his plan. It had to stay that way though. If she knew, who would say she wouldn't try to stop him? Or, worse, kill him before his plan was complete? No, he would keep these…feelings…bottled up, along with his thoughts. It was better that way.

"That's perfectly fine, little one."

"I'm not little!" For a deceased adolescent, a death god, she sure looked, sounded, and acted normal. It was almost scary how so. But he couldn't spend any more time on the matter of her virtue. He had a train to catch and a new target waiting for him. He had to get on with his plan.

"Let's go."

"You don't talk much do you? I'm Soliana by the way!"

Screw feelings. He might just end up trying to kill the girl yet again.

* * *

Eh...ok not bad...I think ^^ So should I continue, not continue? Constructive criticism would be nice as well...

Till next time,

~Snowy


End file.
